Maxima
Maxima (マキシマ, Makishima) is a character best known for debuting as a member of the Hero Team in The King of Fighters '99; he was inspired by an older SNK character in Robo Army. He was added to the cast with the desire to add a "somber and reliable middle-aged character" to counteract the introduction of multiple teenage characters -though his character bio indicates he is still in his late twenties. The origins of both K' and Maxima can be found in the Psikyo arcade game The Fallen Angels (Daraku Tenshi in Japan). This obscure 1998 release stars an emaciated goth in tight leather pants named Cool, along with a brawny, cybernetically enhanced police officer named Harry Ness. The man responsible for the design of both characters, Shinichi Morioka, migrated to SNK shortly after The Fallen Angels was released, and elements of Cool and Harry Ness' design were used in the creation of K′ and Maxima. The end result is that Maxima looks nearly identical to Harry. His namesake was taken from an AI program in the light novel, Blue Knight Berserga Monogatari (青の騎士ベルゼルガ物語), which is set in the same universe as the anime series Armored Trooper Votoms. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi and Mike Jarmus. StoryEdit Maxima was a Canadian soldier who led a normal life until he found out that his comrade-in-arms Rocky was killed in an incident involving NESTS. To avenge Rocky he decided to sacrifice his previous life, had his face and name changed and his "ordinary" life destroyed. To infiltrate the cartel without being recognized he had his body cybernetically modified by Dr. Makishima, hence his codename of Maxima. As a cyborg, his strength and reaction time increased to superhuman level with built-in weapons (an originally-blocked hand cannon and a powerful cannon-like weapon installed in his chest) and the ability to conduct instant data analysis. He also has some degree of cyberpathy (he is able to perform feats such as connection to the satellite via cybernetic part of his mind according to Maxima's personal story in KOF: Maximum Impact 2 and K' Team story in The King of Fighters 2003). These systems are powered by a miniaturized nuclear reactor called Maxima "Heart". It's unclear whether his real heart remains as part of those 20% of his body which is still organic or it was replaced with its artificial analogue. He infiltrates NESTS and is assigned to be the partner to K'. They both defect from the cartel after K' encounters his clone, Krizalid, and grows sickened by the organization. Since then, he has become K's steadfast companion and he is often the one who enters both of them into the following tournaments. His satellite network and its ability to hack into banks helps support his and K' during their lives on the run. However, as of late, he notes that it is harder to cover up their tracks and they only have enough money to last a month or two. Like K', he is genuinely surprised to see their names in the KOF XIII lineup. Relenting to Kula Diamond's selfish act seeing as they have nothing better to do, Maxima is also interested in witnessing the consequences of their actions from the last tournament. In the ending, the team spend their vacation on acruise ship, Maxima told K' to enjoy the fun but not interest and Kula seems to have more fun while she made a giant splash around the pool, washing other people ashore. Maxima orders a big ice cream treat in a giant glass cup with many cones around despite his eatery for sweets and manage to finish it off. After that, agents appear out nowhere in the cruise, and the 3 prepare to fight the agents with the power of NESTS. PersonalityEdit Maxima is very serious about duty and business. He is a very honorable man who suffered greatly when Rocky died. He sees K' as a new Rocky and calls him "Aibou" (which means partner). He usually has to apologize for his partner's rudeness with a humble attitude. His mellow nature seems to belie his age, as several characters mistake him for being a few years older than he really is. PowersEdit All of his powers are given by technology. *'Superhuman Strength' - Maxima is able to throw someone as heavy as Chang Koehan with ease. *'Superhuman Reaction' - Maxima's brain reacts twice as fast as a normal human being. *'Cyberpathy/Technopathy' - Maxima can communicate with machines. **'Hack system' - Maxima can hack into remote systems with his brain. **'Hack satellite' - Maxima can hack into sattelites through an antenna. **'Internal clock' - Maxima has a real internal clock, which always gives him the right time and can work as a chronometer. **'Global Positioning System' - Maxima has an internal GPS that shows him exactly where he is. **'Infrared vision' - Maxima can see the infrared. **'Analyze Enemy' - Maxima can completely analyze his enemy. Fighting StyleEdit The Type-M fighting style probably created for or by Maxima focuses on striking, grappling and the use of Maxima's weapons. MusicEdit *'KD-0079' - The King of Fighters '99, 2002 *'KD-0084' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Big Pain' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'KD' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'KDD-0075' - The King of Fighters XI *'KDD-0063' - The King of Fighters XIII *'KD-0079+' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Maxima 3 Options' - The King of Fighters 2 Game AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters Neowave *KOF: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters 2003 *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *The King of Fighters XI *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters 2 *Maximum Impact - versus character *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Mobile AppearancesEdit *Days of Memories (first and fourth title) - unplayable *SNK Gals Island Senkan Battle Gekichinshichaouzo! Cameo AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in K's ending Anime AppearancesEdit *The King of Fighters: Another Day See alsoEdit *Maxima/Gallery TriviaEdit *Maxima sometimes smokes, a habit that he has a passing interest in and does sparingly. It's been insinuated that K' shared a few drags with him in the past as he smokes in Days of Memories and thepachislot game. *Maxima is featured in a Japanese fad which has him doing his Mongolian Chop move continuously, usually in sync with the music. Known under the nickname "Mongolian" by Niconico users, he has a small following under this pseudonym in the Japanese M.U.G.E.N fandom. CardsEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/4/4a/Maximacfc1.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/2/26/Maximacfc2.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/e/e2/Maxima.png SpritesEdit http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/f/f3/Maxima99.gif http://images.wikia.com/snk/images/2/25/Maximakofxiii.gif GalleryEdit http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maxima-99.jpgMaxima in The King of Fighters '99.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maxima-k3.jpgMaxima in The King of Fighters 2003.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maximaxi.jpgMaxima in The King of Fighters XI.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maxima-mi.jpgMaxima in KOF Maximum Impact.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maxima-2nd.jpgMaxima's another outfit in the Maximum Impact series.http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Maximi-mi2x.jpgMaxima in KOF:Maximum Impact 2.